


(un)done unto you

by hotrodngold



Series: Turn It Off and Wait Ten Seconds [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, I mean it was really really obscure but technically, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, that was a reference to Tony's torture at the hands of the Ten Rings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrodngold/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: Rhodey protests loudly, but Thor’s laughing so hard he’s using a hand on Tony’s shoulder to keep standing upright, and every few seconds Bruce’s laughter is interrupted by a snort he keeps trying to swallow.





	(un)done unto you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sweet vignette in the series. Takes place after _will you trust me_ , the second piece that will be (hopefully) posted soon, and after the RBB that started this all which I still haven't finished plotting.

“–and then this guy turns to me and says, ‘Can you stop laughing for five minutes and help me?’ _The_ most irritated look on his face, hands full of tuatara lizards–”

Rhodey protests loudly, but Thor’s laughing so hard he’s using a hand on Tony’s shoulder to keep standing upright, and every few seconds Bruce’s laughter is interrupted by a snort he keeps trying to swallow.

“–so, when we have enough of the bastards rounded up–”

“Tones, stop, I’m begging you,” Rhodey begs.

Tasha has dissolved into wheezes and hand waves that either mean ‘oh god no more’ or ‘please for the love of god continue.’ Of course, he does.

“–we get them back into the tank and everything’s golden, everything’s fine, but you know, lizards shed their tails when they’re stressed–"

“No, come on, Tony _please_ ,” but Rhodey’s swallowing back a smile, rueful, rolling his eyes, and Steve’s at the bar in the back with a drink and an indulgent grin.

“–shed their tails when stressed,” he speaks over his Rhodey-bear’s protests, “–so we’re picking up tails, and the door—oh my god, Rhodes, stop hitting me—so _the door opens_ and neither of us heard anything, alright, totally surprised, and Rhodey _shrieks_ –”

“ _ **Manly bellow**_ , it was a _manly_ –”

“– _ **shrieks**_ and throws the tail in his hand–”

Wanda’s laughing so hard she’s crying.

“–and my Rhodey bear is a true sharpshooter, incredible aim–”

“–hate you _so much right now_ –”

“–and it hits _the Assistant Dean in the face_.”

The rest of the Avengers lose it.

“And that’s how I spent two weeks of my life in mandatory counseling—”

A cool metal arm wraps around his waist from behind, warm body pressing against his back and a chin hooked over his shoulder.

“—that was completely, 100% not my fault!”

Bucky presses a kiss to the edge of his jaw, and Tony leans his head into it.

“Hey, you’re back early, I thought Hill said Friday.”

“She did,” Bucky murmurs, and presses a kiss to his neck and then another one, lower. “Got done early.”

The Avengers are still trying to put themselves back together, Rhodey protesting with ‘at least 60% your fault, you ass!’ giving them space.

“And?” Tony asks.

“And you know I can’t talk about—”

“Afghanistan.”

And Bucky inhales a shaky breath.

“Oh.”

Bucky doesn’t talk about his missions. Tony never asks him to.

Instead, Tony hacks surveillance and government agencies and flight manifests and then asks Bucky things when he returns that he really shouldn’t know about.

But that had been something he would have appreciated a conversation about.

He sighs. Bucky hugs him closer. “Sorry, babydoll.”

Tony downs the remainder of his scotch.

“You can make it up to me by letting me have a look at your arm, and making that pasta stuff.”

The ramrod straightness against his back relaxes, and Bucky’s lips curve into a smile he can feel against his neck.

“Done. I’ll drop my stuff off and meet you in the kitchen.”


End file.
